Arctic's Beginning( Oc Fanfiction )
WARNING! CUSS WORDS Also by the way Foxy and Bonnie are Female. I have my beliefs you have yours. Hi, I was once a Night Watch at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A so-called "Magical place for kids and grown ups alike". Well all of them were wrong it is a living hell! I died there. My name was once Sasha but now my new name is now Arctic, a fox animatronic that entertains children at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. And now I am going to tell you how I died and began May 19th 1993, 4 AM, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza "Oh God! Where is the bunny!?" I searched so hard for Bonnie. I turned on the light, I then saw Bonnie looking right at me. "Fuck no!" I closed the door. I looked at the clock it was 4:45. I was almost to 5:00. I had 47 percent for power. I sighed. I turned on the ofter light and saw Chica looking at me. "Shit!" As I acted quickly to close the door. I checked my cameras to see Bonnie in the Party Room. So I opened my left door. I saw my power. It was 9 percent left. I saw Chica and Bonnie so I closed both of my doors. I watched as my power went out, and then I knew my life was over. I saw Freddy as he played his theme. I started to cry and weeping "please don't kill me". I heard his theme go off and wait for my death. He killed me. I screamed so loud when I died. Chapter 2 I soon woke up but felt different. "Hey Sasha? Sasha!" I heard a Male robotic voice. I got a glance at him. It was Freddy. I soon saw Foxy,Bonnie, and Chica. I looked at my hands, I saw that they were sharp and like their animatronic hands. I got a glance at the last member of the game, a cat named Fang. "Hey are you okay?" Fang questioned. "What the Hell!. Stay away from me!"I shouted. "Hey! The lass was only trying to help ye!"Shouted Foxy. "Easy, there Foxy she had a hard time. When she was killed by Freddy's Darkside!" exclaimed Bonnie. "Wait darkside?" I questioned. "You see when we died, we had decided to entertain children to live the Afterlife. But soon we found out that we had to defeat a darkside that controlled us but we try" said Freddy. I tried to question him about what he meant "died". But I saw another Freddy but a golden yellow. "I looks like you killed another person" replyed the yellow Freddy. "Hey Golden do you think you should be somewhere else?" Shouted Chica. "And why should I listen to your shit,Duck"answerdd Golden. "You will pay for that"Yelled Chica. Foxy quickly pulled her back with her hook. "Callm down Chica! Ye are going crazy lass" As Foxy trying to callm Chica. "Well I will later Mother Fuckers!" as Golden wallked away. "What was that about?" I questioned. "Thats Golden,or Goldy as we called him. He is a reall bitch if you ask me"answered Freddy. "We can't tallk now just stay here okay" exclaimed Foxy. I guess it was 6 AM. Chapter 3 That night I heard that a new security guard was hired by name of Mike Schmidt. I saw Fang come in and tallked to me for a while. She said she had to leave. But when she left I got a quick glance of me. I was a white fox with blue eyes and gray paws. " I am dead. So dead. Why did this happen to me? ". I soon begun shaking some and see myself just having black eyes. I saw me laughing but that was not me laughing. Was it my darkside? Chapter 4 "Ha,Ha,Ha. Oh Mikey" taunted my darkside. "Who there?" He asked. "I am like one of you, but one of the dead Night Guards". He saw me at the left door he closed it. I returned to my body. After that night he told the boss that I was there but without any of the ofter animatronics. The boss had named me Arctic and put an endoskeleton into me but did not notice my corpse it have a smell to weirdly like any corpse does. He put me on stage with Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,and Fang. When I was put on stage Fang introduced me to the kids. "Hey everyone it looks like we have another gang member and her name is Arctic!" As she introduced me. I thought of something. "Hi kids, I hope you have a good time because I am!". I alloud to wallk around like Fang so we mostly hang out together. I was with the kids one day and I said "You Can't" so the kids are a bit scared of me. Finall Chapter I have been more active the more nights Mike is here. So I hope I can deall with this darkside. But why me I didntt do anything wrong. Just why me. I hate my life this way. I hate it. My parents might be looking for me. This is the most horrible to spend the afterlife. Just always remember this "I,Them, and you have a darkside". Fang and Arctic are my Ocs. The rest of the characters are Scott Cawthon's Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fanfiction